The most popular user-interface paradigm in modern personal computing devices is the “desktop” paradigm, where information associated with work the user is performing on the computing device is centrally displayed, such as within one or more windows, and additional information relevant either to that work, or to the overall status of the computing device and the computer-executable instructions executing on the computing device is peripherally displayed. Such a “desktop” paradigm is meant to mirror a typical physical work desk, where documents associated with the work currently being performed are typically placed within the center of the desk, and the periphery of the desk comprises other tools or documents that may be referenced, though less frequently.
Information typically presented to a user within the periphery of a computing device's display can include notifications, such as the current time, the status of various aspects of the computing device, such as whether it is connected to a network or the current charge capacity of the computing device's battery, and notifications relevant to processes executing on the computing device, such as a notification that new hardware was detected, a malware scan is being performed, or other like notifications. Information typically presented to a user within the periphery of a computing device's display can also include indications of tasks, either that the user has already initiated, or that the user often uses. For example, such tasks can include visual representations of one or more processes or application programs that the user has already executed, or visual representations of one or more processes or application programs that the user often executes.
Many users of modern computing devices have multiple application programs and other processes executing simultaneously. Within each of these application programs or processes, furthermore, users may have caused the presentation of multiple individual windows or similar visual divisions. Consequently, the presentation of such tasks within the periphery of a display can either overwhelm the display, such that little room is left for the information associated with the work the user currently seeks to focus on, or the presentation of such tasks can be too abstract, requiring the user to perform multiple, often counter-intuitive, actions in order to access or interact with such tasks.